


Happy Twenty-Fifth Day of Twelfth Month

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alaran, Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Tax Day, happy tax day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Thog and Moren "celebrate" Tax Day together





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas present for my friend Molly and I hope she enjoys it!!

They sat on the floor of the apartment they currently were squatting in, passing a bottle of wine back and forth. Tagging a rather large swig, Thog turned to Moren as he watched him brush his blond hair out of his face. Seemed like he was always doing that. Then again, his hair was veering onto the side of being too long and tended to fall into his face a lot. 

“Thog, you’re not sharing,” Moren chided him with a playful grin playing on his lips, his head tilted slightly. Thog was lucky he was already blushing a bit from his intoxication or else Moren probably would be giving him a hard time for getting all infatuated. He took another drink and handed it back to Moren before he laid back on the floor. 

A heavy sigh escaped from his mouth and he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He turned his head to look at the other, frowning prominently. “What are we doing here, Moren?” He sighed once more, his eyes flicked to the ceiling.

Moren chuckled, shaking his heading and taking a drinking. “Well, we are living illegally in an abandoned apartment because we are too broke to afford, well, anything,” he mused as he watched Thog. “Was that the answer you wanted?” 

Thog groaned, gaze turning back to Moren, their eyes meeting. “Not exactly… Just-…” He trailed off and outstretched his arms on the floor while he tried to find his words. “I don’t know, honestly. I just want to get out of this shithole. I mean, I would much rather sleep on a floor that didn’t reek of must and didn’t make me feel like I was gonna fall through it at any moment.”

“You and I both,” Moren said as he put the bottle down beside him. He looked around the room at what he could see through the light their lantern produced. All there was in the room was a dishevelled chair with tearxs in it, the box that their lantern sat atop, and their two packs that rested under the winder, holding all their belongings. “I at least want to get the money to own one nice thing. Or to at least get a tattoo that isn’t us just doing stick and poke ones on each other.”

“A tattoo would be pretty cool,” Thog chuckled as he shifted slightly, trying to get a bit more comfortable on the floor. 

“What would be the coolest though? Is that if it wasn’t for Tax Day, we could be sleeping somewhere nicer tonight,” Moren muttered as Thog looked at him with near horror. The look of terror in his eyes made Moren laugh when Thog sat up.

“Tax Day is a very serious matter, Moren,” he said sternly, his brow furrowing as he scowled. “It- “

Moren cut him off. “Yes, I know ten percent of the Alarani population every year because of the Tax Goats. People are always very clear in your stressing of each fact of why it’s so horrible, especially you,” he chucked with a lopsided smile. “I get it, just we could have chosen a nicer place.”

Thog shook his head, sighing in disbelief that Moren would take Tax Day so lightly. People have died from this so-called holiday. “The scummier, the better. I want the Tax Goat to think we have nothing to give.”

“Doesn’t the Tax Goat kill those who have nothing to give? Aren’t those the ones who die?” Moren asked with a knowing grin, watching Thog’s face fall.

Thog smacked his hand hard against his face. “God-fucking-dammit! Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“You were too busy running your mouth about finding a horrid place to spend the night that you kept cutting me off.” Moren sighed himself and glanced about the room before he reached for the pure silver watch on his wrist. “We can give it this.”

“Moren? Are you sure? I mean, that is a really expensive watch,” Thog frowned, black eyes growing wide while Moren took off his watch. The watch was then placed in his hands with his gaze not leaving the other while he shrugged.

“It’s alright, I can always get a new one. Besides, I don’t want to die,” Moren said as he finished off their wine before he laid down on the floor. He looked up at Thog before patting the floor beside him. “Let’s just sleep some before the Tax Goats come for us…”

Thog rubbed his eyes and laid down next to Moren, resting his head on his chest with a sigh. The blonde’s arm was soon wrapped around him and he buried his face in his neck with a yawn. He shifted a but to get more comfortable against the other, eyes closing. Moren was very warm and his heartbeat was relaxing. Thog could easily fall asleep where he was. Like he had multiple times.

But then came shuffling and a pounding on the door. The pair bolted upright, gazes turning to the door. No one else knew they were there. It could only be one thing. One, highly deadly thing.

“Motherfucking Tax Goat,” Thog muttered under his breath as he got up. His body tensed up with both adrenaline and fear. He went over to his own pack and pulled out his own watch that matched Moren’s.

“Thog-…” Moren started before he was quickly cut off.

“You’re not going to be saving both our asses. Besides, we have a matching set. I’d rather the fucking Tax Goats have the pair than me just having the one. I can get us something better later,” Thog muttered. He swallowed and then opened the door, blood running cold as he looked the Tax Goat in the face.

“Meemp…” it bleated before it shifted the clipboard in its possession. Its gaze went from Thog, to the pair of silver watches in his hand, and then to Moren. 

Thog shoved his hand at the goat, brows furrowing. “Yeah…here’s our fucking gold. We have no other shit. Just take them and go.”

“Meeeempp…” it bleated as it then took the gold from Thog’s hand. It held it close to its mouth, licking them. Assumedly, to check their value. With another ‘meemmp,’ it then pocketed the watches. The Tax Goat then looked at Moren and Thog once more before it left. 

Shutting the door with the release of a stressed breath, Thog leaned against it. He ran his fingers through his hair in a similar fashion of how Moren usually would before he looked at the other with a small laugh. “That’s the easiest dealing with a Tax Goat that I have ever had.”

Moren was grinning from his spot on the floor, arms open to Thog. “Well, now we can finally relax and leave here in the morning and not sulk here all day.” He gave Thog a tight hug when he returned to his side, pressing a kiss to his temple. “But you didn’t have to give up your watch, mine would have sufficed.”

“You know the Tax Goats. That thing would have fucking killed us if we were short paying. Even if it was only a little,” Thog shook his head before he pushed Moren to lay back down, cuddling back up next to his side. “Now shit up about Tax Goats. I don’t want to think about fucking Tax Day until next year…”

“Alright, Thog,” Moren chucked with a shake of his head, getting comfortable and putting his arm back around him. He pressed a kiss to his head as Thog moved a bit more to get more comfortable. “Happy twenty-fifth day of twelfth month...”

“Happy twenty-fifth day of twelfth month…” Thog muttered with his own laugh.


End file.
